


Give Me One Night

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Community: spnkink_meme, Dom Jensen Ackles, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Sub Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jensen/Jared - D/s, bondage, exhibitionism/Jared was naked and hard, on his knees and waiting - part of what Master wanted him to learn was patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me One Night

The moment they entered the club Jared was whisked away to the back room. He didn’t resist or struggle at all; there was no reason to. He knew these two men; they were doms carrying out his Master’s orders. He was led into a play room which had a padded bench in the middle, one with a head rest and leather straps attached to it.

Jared was stripped of his clothing and he stood nude in the middle of the room, trembling—not out of fear but arousal. He could feel Jensen’s eyes on his back and he didn’t have to see Jensen’s face in order to know his Master was grinning seductively. 

Jensen was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a matching cotton shirt, a contrast to Jared’s tanned skin. Jeff motioned for him to come over and Jared walked gingerly over to the bench, moaning softly as the sizeable plug in his ass rubbed against his prostate. 

Every step he took made the toy hit his sweet spot and he had to stop just short of the bench because the pleasure was too intense and it made his knees buckle. Jared took a few breaths, gathering himself, and then he took a few more steps until he reached the bench.

“That’s my good boy.” Jared heard Jensen’s words, spoken with pride and joy, and the submissive was filled with a rush of happiness. He loved to please his Dom.

Jared lay down on his back on the bench as Jensen stood to the side. A small tray of instruments sat next to him, and as he looked at them he felt his excitement grow. He and Jensen had discussed this night for some time, and tonight he was ready to make his Dom proud. His legs and arms were unrestrained; the pain wasn’t a factor for Jared so there was no use for them. 

The bondage would come later to play a part in the evening’s events. His chest was exposed and Jared felt a thrill rush through him at the knowledge that soon his nipples would be pierced. Jensen had already picked out sterling silver hoops for him and they were sitting on the tray along with the needle. 

He had picked those out because they complemented his smoldering hazel eyes, tanned sun-kissed skin, and his black collar. A warm comforting hand grazed Jared’s cheek and he turned his head to look up into the eyes of Master Jeff.

“Hello, Sir.” Jared smiled respectfully.

“Hello Jared,” Jeff greeted back with a friendly grin. “How are you, boy? Feeling good about tonight?”

Jared stole a quick gaze at Jensen, seeing his Master smiling at him, and he nodded eagerly; he was very excited about tonight and he felt confident, ready.

Jeff smiled at him then he took the needle in hand and the small clamp. “Take a breath, boy.”

Jared did, and then he felt something sharp and cold, and metallic touching his nipple. Jared closed his eyes and relaxed; he was doing this for his Master, the man who owned him with all of his heart and soul. Hot pleasure pain shot through him, bright and sudden, as the needle pierced his nipple. 

Seconds later another flare of bliss shot through him as his other nipple was pierced, and the mix of pleasure pain made his cock swell. Jensen’s hands were on him then, stroking him to full hardness. Jared groaned as his Master touched him, loving the feel of Jensen’s warm hands on him, how they were so skilled in giving him pleasure, tugging and squeezing with just the right amount of pressure.

Jared was looking forward to this evening. He couldn’t wait to be fucked by Jensen on stage. Jared was hard and leaking, and Jensen enjoyed the sight for a moment; he palmed himself few times to relive the growing pressure, giving Jared a dirty smile as he did. He was just as eager as Jared. A cock ring was placed on Jared, and each nipple now held a small silver ring, the hoops matching the silver ring around his manhood.

“You are ready, boy,” Jeff replied with a proud smile.

Jared glanced at Jensen and he felt his excitement grow as his Master’s heated eyes met his. Jensen rubbed his crotch through his pants, and Jared wanted nothing more than to get on his knees and crawl over to Jensen, and suck his Master until he came down his throat. 

He could just image blowing Jensen wet and messy, how his Master liked, and knowing that his enthusiasm would drive Jensen wild, how his Master’s eyes would dilate from the pleasure, growing heated and lustful.

Jeff helped Jared sit up, and the submissive felt the ache of arousal coursing through him as he looked down at his chest and his cock. He was ready now. Jared knelt before Jensen; he felt his Master’s hands in his hair, petting him affectionately and he all but purred for Jensen. His arms were pulled back behind him then bound with leather straps, and a leash was then attached to his collar.

Jared was so excited he could hardly breathe. Jensen knelt in front of his sub and he growled low in his throat before he leaned in to bite at Jared’s mouth and his jaw, leaving love marks in his path. Jared’s nipples were peaked and tight, and the rings shone against the sun-kissed skin. 

Jensen leaned forward and licked Jared’s nipples, and Jared whimpered as he threw his head back, submitting to his owner and offering his chest up for Jensen’s hot wet mouth. Jared arched into the touch, wanting more licks, wanting anything his Master would give him. Jensen gave him a hot wet kiss then he stood up, leaving Jared trembling for more.

“Stand, my pet,” Jensen ordered, giving a gentle tug on the leash.

Jared scampered to his feet; he was led out of the room and into the main showroom by Jensen; his Master went slowly, knowing that Jared legs were shaking because of the intense pleasure rushing though him. 

The plug inside him shifted with every step he took and it was difficult to walk when his legs felt so shaky. Jared was grateful for the leisurely pace. It kept the toy from rubbing too much against his pleasure spot. Jared walked behind his Master towards the stage with his head bowed.

Boastful cheers and words of praise vibrated from the other Masters and subs that lingered in the room. Their pride, along with Jensen's, made Jared smile; he was brought up onto the stage by Jensen, and when his Master took a seat in the chair he knelt beside him—naked and hard, on display for everyone to see.

The show would start soon, and Jared was very eager; he wanted everyone in the room to see him being taken by Jensen, to see that he was owned and loved by a magnificent man. But this was the hard part—the waiting. Part of what his Master wanted him to learn was patience.

Jared was a very obedient submissive but sometimes he was to egger to do things; to rush and hurry to carry out an order, to control the situation. He needed to learn to wait and be patient, to let Jensen call the shots—to control the situation. Tonight’s orders were for him to remain kneeling and wait until Jensen was ready to fuck him—to be silent and still until his dom decided when his pleasure would be given.

Jared was the evening’s art; a glorious handsome sculpture of sun kissed skin, toned ripped muscles, and a body that was owned by one of the most respected doms in the room. As he kneeled there, viewers came up to him and Jensen allowed them to touch him, to feel his warm skin and his strong muscles, to see the beauty that was Jared.

Jared received many compliments, not only for his handsome features but his obedience as well. Jared never moved, not once—he was eager to be fucked and he wanted to beg, to hurry things along, but he didn’t. He knew his Master wanted him to learn patience and he would make his lover proud. He would be a good boy.

The lights went down and the viewers cheered loudly, and Jared felt his heart leap in his chest. It was time. 

Jensen unbuttoned his jeans, and then he pushed them down past his waist before he took his seat. “Stand up and move in front of me.” His voice was firm by soft, and Jared carried out the order. 

With his back to Jensen, Jared stood trembling as Jensen eased the plug out of him. Jensen set the toy on the ground beside him then he took hold of himself. “Sit, Jared.”

Slowly, Jared lowered himself down on Jensen’s cock. He sank an inch at a time, moaning as his Master’s length filled him up. Cheers erupted from the viewers and Jared let out a gasp as he sat on Jensen’s lap, his Dom’s cock nestled all the way inside him. Jensen stroked a hand down Jared’s back lovingly, enjoying the heat of his submissive around him once again.

Now with the full width and girth of his lover’s warm cock buried deep inside him, Jared was almost incoherent. He expected Jensen to rut up into him, to fuck him, but Jensen sat still, holding his hips. Jared realized it wasn’t time yet. Jensen still wanted him to wait, to be patient. Jared felt like he was coming out of his skin but he refused to move or control the siltation. He was a good boy and he would obey.

Jensen petted him, and Jared held himself steady on Jensen’s lap as the viewers continued to gaze at him like he was a magnificent creation of artwork. Jensen invited some of them back up onstage and the mix of doms and subs studied him closely, making Jared feel like he was a painting or a sculpture at a museum. They looked at him as if he was something exquisite—and he was.

As the night wore on, Jared grew more desperate; Jensen’s cock inside him was nestled right against his prostate and the pressure was madding. Jared's blood was thumping in his veins, and Jensen could practically feel it pulsing within him. Jared’s thighs were trembling with the strain of tension at sitting still, his legs spread apart and draped over Jensen’s. But Jared refused to break; he would not disobey.

He would trust his Dom and wait until his Master commanded him. Jensen was magnificent and he helped Jared stay strong; he petted a hand through Jared's soft shaggy hair and rubbed his back, centering Jared and comforting him, giving Jared the power to carry out the order.

Jared hasn't come yet, and he wouldn’t until Jensen decided to remove the cock ring; Jared was trembling against Jensen and holding his breath, being patient and obedient, knowing his orgasm belongs to Jensen.

“Good boy, so good for me, Jared,” Jensen praised as he petted his lover. “You're going to come soon, I promise. You've earned it.”

Jensen was true to his word; not less than five minutes later Jared was commanded to move and he began to ride Jensen’s cock. Bright twinkling stars burst behind Jared’s eyes as he bounced up and down on Jensen, and his heart skipped beats as Jensen rutted up into him.

Jared moaned loudly as he felt himself being thrust into, being claimed and owned. Jensen picked up his pace a little bit, encouraging Jared to bounce up and down on his cock faster. Jared did so with a moan of Jensen’s name, feeling the rub and tug of Jensen’s cock as it moved against his inner wall. 

Their fucking grew more enthusiastic as the crowed began to cheer, and they fucked like beasts in heat; Jensen grabbed Jared’s hair and forced his head back, and his spine popped as it arched. Jared’s bound arms strained and the pain increased his pleasure. Jensen’s hips drove upward with a frantic pace and he growled as Jared bounced on his lap.

The sound of skin on skin filled the room as Jensen's balls slapped against Jared’s ass. Jared moaned and whimpered Jensen’s name as his Dom kept pounding into him; he knew he was getting close to coming and Jensen was there with him. Jensen’s rhythm picked up speed and he thrust harder and faster into Jared.

Jared wanted to beg Jensen to make him come, knowing he wasn’t allowed to touch himself, but he didn’t. He was patient, he would wait; if Jensen wanted to give him his climax he would and if he didn’t then Jared was just going to have to wait. Which he would—he wanted to make Jensen proud.

Jensen granted him mercy a moment later when he unclasped the cock ring and removed it. Then his hand circled around Jared's cock, and Jensen stroked Jared as he fucked him, his hand working in tandem with his hips. Jensen fucked Jared for all he was worth; pulling on Jared’s hair as he roughly slammed his hips upwards, greeting each roll of Jared's hips with a thrust of his own.

Jensen’s thrusts grew faster and brutal, and his rhythm turned sloppy and irregular as he grew closer to the edge. Jared tightened himself down, clenching hard around the throbbing length filling him, and he heard Jensen moan his name, the sexy deep growl making Jared shudder. It only took another minute before Jared was coming, and he spilled into his Dom’s hand with a loud vocal moan, his tone overriding the cheers from the viewers. 

Jensen held him tight and continued to fuck him, chasing his own climax. Jared’s hole clenched tightly around Jensen, setting off his orgasm; Jensen went rigid as he came and spilled into Jared, pulsing thick and sticky inside his submissive.

The crowd cheered and clapped and toasted the lovers as they fucked through the aftershocks. When Jared was wrung of his pleasure, he went lax on Jensen's lap, and Jensen held him as he gathered himself. 

For a long moment the boys remained on stage, feeling blessed-out and sated. With a wave of Jensen’s hand, Jeff and another Dom came over to him. They took hold of Jared who was lax and wrung out, and they eased him off Jensen and took him back to the playroom. 

Jensen stayed with the viewers for a moment, thanking them for the pleasure of their company tonight, smiling with pride as all of them spoke about how wonderful Jared was and how they enjoyed the show. When Jensen finally joined Jared in the room, he found his submissive laying wrapped up in a blanket on the bed. Jeff was with him, keeping an eye on him.

Jensen never left his boy alone after a show; he always had a Dom watching over Jared when he wasn’t around. Jeff excused himself, leaving Jared and Jensen alone. 

Jensen crawled into bed and curled up around Jared protectively, smiling when Jared cuddled closer to him and nuzzled under his chin. “Tell me baby boy,” Jensen whispered. “Did you enjoy the evening?”

Jared was warm and comfortable on the bed, feeling like he was floating and he smiled brightly. “I had a wonderful time tonight, Master. Thank you for letting me perform; for giving me my pleasure.”

“Believe me, Jared, the pleasure was all mine.” Jensen kissed Jared's forehead and held him, and Jared snuggled against his Dom’s chest, smiling warmly.

“Master, may we do that again sometime?” Jared questioned. “I would love to perform again.”

Jensen smiled coyly, “Maybe, if you’re a good boy.”

Jared smiled brightly. He was going to continue to be a very good boy.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: glimmerella
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/10833.html?thread=3524689#t24783953)


End file.
